Photograph
by beatlefreak04
Summary: All she has is a photograph...song fic!


OK this is the second fic I wrote with this song becoz I love it so much. It has endless possibilities!!

_Ev'ry time i see your face;  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
and I realize you're not coming back anymore._

            I opened my bag and I put the old picture away. 2 seconds later I took it back out again. I traced his face and smiled. I missed his arms around me, his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and smiled as the memories flooded back into me. I know what we had will never be the same. I know there will never be an 'us' again. I sighed and stared at the picture, waiting for them to start moving. Waiting for him to jump out and be right next to me, the same as always. The same old Freddy. The same old sarcastic, funny, loving, caring, Freddy.

_I thought I'd make it the day you went away,  
But I can't make it  
Till you come home again to stay-yy   
  
I can't get used to living here,  
While my heart is broke, my tears I cried for you.  
I want you here to have and hold,  
As the years go by and we grow old and gray._

            The train ride would be a long one. I needed to get away and stay away. I don't want anyone to find me. I can't live without him. How can I live when I feel so dead, so numb, so cold? I cradled my head in my hands.  I need to start again. I miss him, who wouldn't? He was perfect. He was the only man for me. So why did he do a thing like that? Why wasn't he wearing his seatbelt? Why did it have to be him? Why? Freddy didn't do anything to deserve it. I loved him. He was too young. He was too young to die.

_Now you're expecting me to live without you,  
But that's not something that I'm looking forward to.  
  
I can't get used to living here,  
While my heart is broke, my tears i cried for you.  
I want you here to have and hold,  
As the years go by and we grow old and gray._

            I know he won't come back. I know he can't. Part of me is hoping he can. Part of me is hoping this is just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. My heart is broken in a million pieces. The driver who killed Freddy in a way killed me too. A part of me died with Freddy. A part of me that as much as I want will never come back. Nothing will ever be the same again. Sure I will date. But it won't be Freddy. It can'tand never will be Freddy. It will never me the same. If only the driver knew what he did to me, to everyone!  My eyes burned but I refused to cry. I have cried too much in the last few days. It's painful to breathe. I can't stand this. I want to be with him. I want to be with Freddy.

_Ev'ry time I see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all I got is a photograph  
and I realize you're not coming back anymore._

A photograph isn't enough. It's not the same. A photograph can't wish you a happy birthday or congratulate you when you find out you got into the college you want. A photograph can't hug you when someone dies and a photograph can't love you. And you can't love a photograph back. I would do anything to be in the car with him that night so I can be with him today. People say he will be with me in spirit. That's not enough. You can't see a spirit, you can't kiss one.  No one will ever know what I am feeling right now. No one knew Freddy like I did. I want to feel his breath on my neck, I want to feel his heart beating by mine. I could always tell what he was thinking. His eyes gave it away. No one else noticed but I did.

_  
Ev'ry time i see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
And i realize you're not coming back anymore._

I loved everything about him. His hair. His eyes. His personality. What was there not to like? My favorite thing was the way his smile could light up the darkest days. His smile could melt the coldest hearts and make a rainy day sunny. But this picture isn't enough to penetrate the thick cloud hanging over my heart or melt the ice frozen around it. He hated when people weren't happy. He hated when I wasn't happy. Freddy would kill me if he saw me now. I smiled. He definitely would. I opened up the window and with one last glance at the picture I threw it out. I watched it twist and turn in the wind. And just as the picture disappeared the cloud hanging over me did too. I had memories to keep Freddy alive. Freddy will always be in my heart. I have photographs of good times Freddy and I shared together. And I have just as much memories of him as there are grains of sand in the ocean.  I will never forget him. He had always told me to live life to its fullest.

"Freddy, you better wait for me up there, 'cause I have a whole lot of living to do!" I whispered to nothing. I was filled with a warm feeling and I knew I wasn't going to live life alone. Freddy will always be with me.


End file.
